


The way he is

by pandedoitsuism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandedoitsuism/pseuds/pandedoitsuism
Summary: Bad decides it's time they finally meet up, but is afraid. Skeppy, however, clears his doubts.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 213





	The way he is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :P
> 
> This is my first fic so please leave me comments on what should I do better and what I did right, it would help me a lot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't ship real people, this fanfic features their online personas, that's why no real names are used! Also, please respect their relationship and don't shove the ship in their faces. Be nice!

My thoughts are a mess because everything I see remembers me of him. 

I can't spend an hour without thinking about him. I can't forget his brown eyes looking at my soul through my computer's screen. He feels so distant yet so near, at the touch of a button, a call away, miles between us. 

Why haven't we met yet? Why haven't I ended this suffering confronting its source? 

I'm just afraid, so afraid. Terrified of this feeling in my guts, growing every day stronger and stronger like an unstoppable force. 

Would I be able to control myself next to him? Would I be able to not touch his hair, to not sneak glances at him, to stop my cheeks from blushing and to not push his lips against mines? 

No. I'm not strong enough. 

But I ache for more of him, I ache for his attention, for his eyes, for the guy behind the screen and my best friend. 

God. I'm so in love it hurts. 

—Geppy? —I call his name when we are alone in team speak, after filming a video. 

—Yes, Bad? —The boy's words echo inside my headset. 

—I- I'm free this weekend. You can... you know. 

Silence reigns for a couple of seconds, only to be broken by Skeppy's scream. 

—Finally! —Excitement is palpable in his words—. I'm booking a flight right now. 

—Skeppy! Don't you want to think this through? 

—Bad, you are my best friend —The brunete was using that tone he had reserved just for me, a sweet and delicate voice, complete opposite to the one he showed in youtube—. Besides, I have been asking you for months! Why wouldn't I want us to meet irl? 

I took a minute to organize my thoughts. I couldn't tell him I've been so in love with him that I'm afraid I would ruin our friendship if he realized. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably and Lucy gave me a weird look. 

—I... —My voice came out quiet—. Just promise me you won't be disappointed. 

—How...? 

—Just...! Just... we will always be friends, right? 

The other side of the call went silent.

—Right? —I panicked. 

The mere seconds that happened after those words left my mouth felt like hours. My heart was about to explode, feeling sadness filling it. Why isn't he reassuring me we'll still be friends? He has said it multiple times before, both on voice chat, video chat and on twitter, why is this time different? What changed? 

—Bad, I... —He stopped, building a tense atmosphere—. I can't continue being friends with you. Not when I feel... something else for you. 

Oh. 

—I can't keep lying to your face —Skeppy continued—, not when every time I see you I want to see you smile, I want to be the reason of your smile. I want to k-kiss you and to hold you... not like a friend but like your boyfriend. 

Am I dreaming? Is he really confessing? 

—I've never planned to tell you this, but I was so incredibly happy you finally agreed to meet up that I couldn't hold it anymore. 

My words got stuck in my throat as my eyes got glassy, like a den that was about to break. A whimper escaped my lips and the brown eyed boy noticed, but before he mutter apologies, I spoke. 

—Skeppy, I... I feel the same. 

Five simple words was all I could said, though they carried such a meaning. My cheecks were wet and pink, due to happy tears now flooding freely down my face. All those worries and "what if's...?" dissapeared as I felt a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. 

—You are not memeing? —The brunete's voice was overflowing with joy. 

—That's your job. 

A quiet "YES!" could be heard through the call, which made me release a quiet giggle. 

I raised an unsure hand towards the computer monitor, where Skeppy's profile picture was, longing for him to be next to me at this exact moment. 

—I wish you were here right now, I could kiss you —I said, remembering when I said the same words when we won Minecraft Mondays. 

—You'll have to wait til' the weekend —The other boy teased. 

We stayed online for some more hours, chatting and being there, feeling the other one like he was next to me, though I'll have to wait for that to happen. But I was happy. 

The next day I woke up to a single poppy on our shared house in the SMP, which made me blush and laugh for a solid five minutes. And I wouldn't change it for the whole world, because that's the way he is. 

And I love him.


End file.
